It was supposed to be a game
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Luna made up a game : Ginny and she are trying to imagine their teachers' sex life. But when they start talking about Ginny's crush, things get a little bit serious. Rated M for Smut
1. The Game

It was supposed to be game. The winter felt particularly long this year and Ginny and Luna were bored to death. They just wanted to spice up their lessons until they would be able to go out again without catching a deadly cold. Plus, Luna was the one who proposed it.

"It will be fun, you'll see!" the blond had said, beaming at her friend. And Ginny, because she was so frustrated that she had been banned from Quidditch because of some of her grades, had accepted.

Therefore, Luna and she had been playing their little game for over three weeks now. The rules were simple; they would sit in the back of the classroom in their shared classes and discuss how they imagined that their present professor liked to have sex. It was stupid, really. Ginny kept thinking that.

Yet it had been really fun at the beginning; Luna had the craziest ideas. That one time, in Herbology, she had been so graphic that Ginny couldn't get the image of a naked Mrs Sprout tied up by a Devil's Snare out of her head for the rest of the day. Terrible.

Or that other time, when Luna had suggested that Flitwick probably had his little fun with his stock of feathers for the Wingardium Leviosa lessons, she had laughed so hard that she nearly peed her pants. It really was funny.

And it felt safe, because Ginny knew that Luna and she weren't in the same course, when it came to the one professor she actually had a giant crush on. But of course, faith had decided to do a little meddling. All classes' grades were so low in that course that the professor had decided to convey all the weakest students to cram sessions before they took their NEWTs.

Therefore, today, Luna and she were headed to the dungeons together, to Ginny's greatest displeasure. If Luna decided to play the game with Snape, she'd instantly guess her attraction. Plus, it was difficult enough for her concentrate on his lessons without having graphic sexual images of him in her mind. Well, not that she'd never thought about it, but she knew Luna would only make it stronger.

As they passed the threshold of the Potions classroom, Snape greeted them with a low snort, merely looking up from his paper work while the classroom was filled by scared Seventh Years of all four houses. No one was foolish enough to think that these two hours would be pleasant.

"Sit down, in silence" Snape drawled, slowly lifting himself from his chair. "Since your lack of skills in potions is so severe and you don't even reach the lowest expectations for Fourth Years, we will start with a lesson that is at your level: Cure for Boils. You will be graded after every lesson, for every one of your potions. And you will take this class until you reach a level that I consider to be acceptable".

That being said, the Potions Master turned on his heels, his long black robes flying in his back, and he started writing instructions on the blackboard.

"Hey Gin'" Luna whispered. Oh no, Ginny thought, this is it. "Do you know who we never played about?" the blonde pursued.

The redhead shook her head, playing dumb. "Snape! I can't believe we never thought about it! He's a goldmine!" Luna exclaimed.

"Lovegood, Weasley, silence!" Snape ordered, looking over his shoulder.

Ginny turned slightly red. She always tried to be as silent as possible in Snape's classes. She couldn't quite explain why, but his harsh, sarcastic and cynic ways had become a major turn on to her over the months. "He's kinda right, Luna. We should be listening" Ginny pledged.

Luna rose her giant blue eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head. "That never stopped you before, Gin'! Come on! I'm sure you'd love to imagine what Snape could hide beneath those large cloaks! Speaking of large, I'm pretty sure he …"

"This is my very last warning, you two! Don't be so foolish to think that I would hesitate to give you detention until your very last day at Hogwarts if you dare disturbing my class once more!" Snape warned, his eyes narrowing.

Ginny shifted a bit on her stool, getting slightly uncomfortable and muttering a low "sorry". But Luna, being her witty self, had other plans. She simply drew her wand and cast a discreet silencing charm that Harry had showed her after a DA meeting in her fourth year.

"Now let's get serious" Luna said, pretty proud of her spell work "what would you say: gay, het or something else?"

"He's obviously into women" Ginny stated, refusing to even just think that it could be otherwise.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Luna argued "I always wondered if he didn't have a thing for Malfoy, seeing how indulgent he is with him sometimes"

Ginny's heart sunk to her stomach. "Don't be ridiculous Luna! Have you never seen how he looks down Mrs Zabini's cleavage when she bows to shake his hand at parent meetings?"

"You sure are observant …" Luna noticed. "Either way, I'm sure he's also super bossy when he's having sex. I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually into BDSM and is quite the dom'"

Ginny cleared her throat and tried to shake off the idea of Snape binding her spread-eagled across his four-poster. "Please, who would want to be dominated by Snape?" Ginny asked, trying her best to sound disgusted.

"I wouldn't mind! Don't you remember last year, in June, when it got so hot that he started teaching without his robes? He surely seemed to have quite the lean body. And his voice? Imagine that voice telling you naughty stuff!"

Ginny swallowed harshly. Too late. She saw it right in front of her, Snape leaning behind her and telling her things so dirty that she wouldn't even be able to come up with it herself. His words would rush over her with his silky tone and send her arousal pooling directly in her panties, he would have her shivering. She'd be ready to beg before he even just touched her, she'd …

"Weasley! Detention, tonight, my office" Snape snarled. Ginny turned around only to find her potions professor standing right behind her, his dark eyes shooting at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was speechless, both of surprise and because fantasy and reality were just so close from overlapping.

"Oh, please professor, we were working together on this cauldron, don't punish her" Luna pleaded. Ginny turned back to their table, noticing only now that even though they were talking, Luna had started their task.

"Maybe you would like to join your little friend, miss Lovegood?" Snape dryly asked.

Ginny violently shook her head at her friend, convincing her to give it up. And luckily, she did.

…

To be continued


	2. Detention

Later that day, right after dinner, Ginny headed to the dungeons for her detention after she reassured Luna for the fifth time, telling over and over that she wasn't mad at her. As a matter of fact, the more she came to think about, the more Ginny had to admit that a one-on-one detention with the Potions Master could actually be her one and only chance to see what he thought of her.

Therefore, Ginny had told herself that she could only go big or go home. And she went big: she had left half her uniform in her dormitory and changed into her sexiest underwear. She was now walking around in nothing but her shoes, shortened skirt, white thoroughly unbuttoned shirt and her loosened tie. After a long pondering, she had finally decided to go for her black push-up bra and lace thong, knowing that you could guess the lace through her white shirt and see quite a lot of her cleavage if she bent a bit.

When she entered Snape's office, she suddenly realised that she had never set foot in it before. She would definitely have remembered it, if she had been in this giant library before.

"Mrs Weasley, only slightly late, I am astonished by your lack of failure at this task. Come in and sign this" he ordered, pushing a piece of parchment to the end of his office desk.

Ginny nodded and moved to the front of his desk to pick up a quill. She was about to get in her knees in order to sign, when she remembered her plan. Trying to seem as innocent as possible, she slowly bent over his desk to sign the paper, knowing perfectly that anyone could see everything of her, from her cleavage to her flat stomach.

But to her dismay, Snape kept his eyes on the book he was reading, not even granting her a single look.

"Err … Sir, what should I do you … I mean for you tonight?" Ginny stuttered, suddenly feeling utterly stupid.

Snape looked up from his book, gazing at her intently for a few seconds before he said a thing. "You will be cleaning my personal potions equipment. My personal laboratory is in the next room. You will find everything you need waiting for you there. I will come and seek you when I don't longer wish to have you under my sight."

"Yes, Sir" Ginny agreed, forcing a bit on the submission. After all, Luna did have a point. She could definitely imagine him as a dom.

That being said, Ginny strode off to the next room, which was fairly small and contained nothing more than a small wooden table, a set of cauldrons and a few shelfs of potions supplies. She sighed and knelt to the bucket of warm water, picking up the sponge to get to work.

Yet, to be fair, Ginny had to say that she couldn't really grasp the point of her task. Snape's equipment was nearly spotless – the opposite would actually have surprised her. The insides of the cauldrons were actually so neat that the sponge quickly slipped over the surface, jumped out of reach and landed on her shirt.

"Shite!" Ginny cried out, picking up the sponge only to see that the water had turned her shirt completely see-through. Suddenly, knowing that Snape wasn't in the same room wasn't so bad. She would have made a fool of herself.

Ginny then returned to her task, but the sponge jumped out of her hands once more, landing underneath the table this time. She quickly threw a look behind her to make sure that no one was coming and got an all fours to crawl under the table.

But she had only just put her head under the table that she heard footsteps in her back. She tried to stand up, but the space under the table was too small. Shite, shite, shite, she thought. Why on Earth did you have to put on you Fourth Year skirt? In this position, you certainly …

"Always so subtle Miss Weasley" she heard Snape comment behind her.

Snape licked his lips apprehensively. He certainly didn't expect to find such an appealing view when he actually just planned to supervise her work. The young redhead wasn't hiding anything in her position, bent so low under the table that her too-short skirt was lifted above her rear and revealed a black lace thong between two perfect perky milk white cheeks.

"I … Professor I …" Ginny stuttered, turning around to come out of her trap.

But as she turned around, she only gave her professor a perfect view of her well-endowed breasts. And this time, Snape didn't look away. It had been way too long since he had seen such a nice body for the last time. Especially not one that was so openly given to him.

"Did you … did you need something?" Ginny asked, finally managing to stand up.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Would care to explain to me what exactly you were doing in class this morning that was so mesmerizing that you didn't even find the time to put your cauldron on your table?" he asked, suddenly changing his plans.

"I … I was concerned about the next Quidditch match since I can't …"

"Don't lie to me, Weasley. You should know that I am a perfectly skilled legilimens and that I will not hesitate to use legilimency on you if you don't tell me right away." the professor snarled.

"I was … day-dreaming …" Ginny admitted.

"You were day-dreaming during my class? Your cheek just granted you lifelong detention, Weasley, be sure of that!"

"No, professor, wait! It was class related!" Ginny burst out, not thinking properly out of panic.

Snape looked at her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her flushed face, but not saying a word. Ginny took it as a hint to pursue.

"I was … I was thinking about you"

"Me?" Snape repeated in disbelief. He didn't seem so angry anymore, even though he crossed his arms over his large chest. "Why so?"

"My friend Luna was saying that … err … She was saying certain things that made me … think about you … differently" Ginny said, avoiding his gaze.

"Things?" Snape repeated, his voice suddenly very low and soft, just as silky as in Ginny's fantasies.

"Yes, she … we … thought that you … you might be into … BDSM" Ginny finally said, her voice only getting lower and lower.

Then, she took all courage she had left to look up from her shoes and meet her professor's eyes. Yet Snape's dark eyes were already on her, looking at her like he never did before, like he met her for the first time. Then, knowing that she would see it, he broke the eye-contact to roam his eyes all over her body, now fully appreciating all of her exposed skin.

When he finally looked her in the eyes again, his mouth was curved by a small smirk. "And how did you feel about that idea? Apparently, you took quite some time to think about it" he mused.

Ginny felt herself flush once more. She had to be strong. This was her chance to live out her fantasy. Maybe her one and only.

"I felt … aroused" she stated, fighting with all her might to keep her voice steady.

Snape's smirk widened and he took two steps forward, forcing Ginny to back completely against the table. The room was so small that they were only inches apart now. For the first time in her life, Ginny could smell Severus Snape's scent. Musk, peppermint and sandalwood. A scent she immediately came to love.

"Is that so? Did you maybe imagine what I would do to you?" Snape went on, every word sending his hot, tea-loaded, breath to her.

Ginny only nodded, trying hard to keep facing him and not to close her eyes under his scrutiny. Snape then slowly bent forward, resting his hands against the table on both sides of her hips, until he was so close that his chest brushed against hers and his mouth was at levels with her left ear.

"Tell me more, Ginevra, I am only too anxious to hear about it" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered from head to toe, feeling a tingle starting to build up in her lower stomach. She swallowed harshly, her tongue dry against her pallet. She didn't dare moving, for she knew that if she came just an inch closer, she would throw herself at him already.

"I … I imagined you tying me up on your bed." she started. Strangely, it wasn't so hard to say it out loud when she couldn't feel his eyes on her. "I imagined you tying me up to the posters of your bed, spreading me across your silk sheets, stripped naked, eyes bound, cheeks flushed, panting, waiting for you, wanting you, begging for …"

She stopped there, short of breath, for Snape's hands had travelled from the table to her hips, now resting there tightly. He couldn't take any more of this. With a low growl, he suddenly slid his large hands around her arse and easily lifted her up.

"Merlin's …" Ginny exclaimed, instinctively folding her legs around his narrow waist and her arms around his neck. She had to be dreaming. "What are you …"

"Making dreams come true" the Potions Master whispered against her neck, all the while kicking the door open with his foot. He then carried her across his office with an impressive speed, given he was holding them both, and brought her to the next room, which happened to be his bedroom.

A few seconds later, Ginny was unceremoniously thrown onto his bed. A four-poster, with emerald green silken bedsheets. Meanwhile, Snape threw his robes off his shoulders, leaving him in nothing but a thin black shirt and matching trousers.

"Incarcerous" he bellowed, drawing his wand. And Ginny's wishes came true, for she was spread-eagled on his bed, each of her members bond to a corner by black silk ropes.

"This is your last chance, Ginevra. If you'd rather clean cauldrons than be my personal little slut for the night, just say the word"

This time, the tingling in Ginny's stomach became a very clear rush of excitement. He definitely read her mind at some point. She licked her lips and took her most seductive tone : "Please master, let me be your slave"

…

To be continued


	3. Making dreams come true

"This is just what I wanted to hear" Snape smirked. "Ground rules?" he asked.

"None. I am yours" Ginny said, her mind hazed by want.

"I warn you, I will not be gentle or slow." he informed her.

"I want you to be rough, Severus" Ginny said, testing the name. "I want you to ravage me. Make me yours"

Severus grunted loudly and drew his wand. With one swift movement, they were both stripped naked. Ginny thanked the Gods that he hadn't blindfolded her – yet – for Severus's clothing hid the most magnificent male body she had ever seen. He had broad shoulders and a well-formed chest, ornate with a light coat of dark hair that travelled all over his chiselled abs to his lower parts.

If only Luna knew. There, at the end of his love line, stood the biggest specimen of manhood that Ginny had even seen. He had to be at least as thick as her wrist and as long as her forearm. Compared to Severus, Harry suddenly seemed like an unmatured child. Her body thinking for her, Ginny could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation for this massive cock.

Severus himself was quite short of breath also. Part of him had thought that Ginny's cleavage was mostly due to her push-up bra, but he was now forced to realize that his little Seventh Year student had two large D Cups to offer that wouldn't even fit in his hands. Like the rest of her body, they were ivory white, only her pink, hardened nipples standing out to his attention. As his eyes travelled lower, he licked his lips at the sight of her slick folds beneath her neatly trimmed red hair.

"So wet already …" he purred, finally joining her on the bed. He straddled her so that his cock was at levels with her face, its tip only an inch away from her lips. "I won't blindfold you today, witch. I want you to see me do this to you, I want to see that Severus Snape is claiming you. Now get me ready!" he ordered, pushing his member towards her lips.

Ginny instantly opened her mouth to receive him, eagerly running her tongue around his shaft and tasting the salty drops of precum against her pallet. She moaned at the taste, wishing it was more already. Wishing he would come in her mouth and she could swallow him whole.

"Yes, you like that?" he asked, starting to pound into her mouth. "You like sucking your teacher off like a good little teacher's pet?"

She moaned in response, looking him right in the eyes as he fucked her face, enjoying that she didn't seem to have a gag reflex. The tip of his cock kept brushing against her throat, but she took it all in, humming gleefully. And Merlin, it felt divine. Her throat was so tight around him … He would come soon if he kept rutting into her mouth like that …

As his balls started to tighten, he pulled out and finished himself off with his hands until he came hard, spilling his semen all over Ginny's face and neck. His young student beamed at him and darted her tongue out to taste him.

"You little vixen …" Severus said, clearly appreciating the sight.

"You taste so good Sev' … Please, I want more …" Ginny pleaded, forgetting all of her Gryffindor pride.

Severus smirked at her and lifted himself up to slide down her body until her was resting between her spread thighs.

"Let me see what we're working with" he announced, while trailing his large fingers slowly from her inner thigh towards her core. Ginny started to tremble in anticipation. All these nights she had spent dreaming of the Potion Master's strong hands between her folds …

"Hmm …" she purred, as the first finger parted her lips, finding her all drenched and ready for him.

"So wet for me, dear … "he appreciated. And while Ginny threw her head back and closed her eyes, he lined himself up with her cunt and thrust into her in one strong hip move.

"Oooh!" Ginny moaned and her eyes shut open. He was so, so, large. He wasn't even moving but she already felt stretched so close to the unbearable. But it was also exceedingly satisfying, to feel him inside of her. To feel him so hard, to know that she turned him on like that. Now she knew. Severus Snape wanted her, he wanted her bad.

"You're so tight …" he growled, slowly pulling out of her, only to push himself back in, desperately trying not to come too fast. He had forgotten how good it felt to be inside of a woman. He forgot how good it felt to have his cock cupped by a hot velvet glove of pleasure.

He looked up to Ginny's face and suddenly grew concerned at the sight of her pained expression while he slowly started speeding up his pace. He couldn't quite explain what got into him, but he muttered a wandless spell and all her restrains disappeared. Severus then flung his arms around her waist and lifted her up so that she was the one straddling him and sat in his lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked with honest concern. She slowly nodded, gazing at him with unblinking eyes. She then put her arms around his neck and started meeting his thrusts, the pleasure slowly building in her core.

"Yes Severus … You're … Ahh … Just so … big …" she moaned, meeting his thrusts in earnest now. They both started sweating as they grew closer to their peak, and Ginny leant more and more against him, her breasts brushing roughly against his solid chest. This was better, so much better than being used like a sex doll. The thought was arousing, but the reality was less. The way he held her closely against her, like he cared, like she was the most precious thing he ever held …

"Ginny, I'm close …" he grunted. He then took his hands off her back and one of his palms started playing with her nipple, while the other travelled down her body to rub on her clit.

"Yes, Sev, yes! Please don't stop, harder!" Ginny cried out and he obliged. The position wasn't perfect for him, but he thrust his hips up in all earnest, pumping into her and feeding his strength off her moans and pants, his eyes never leaving the ecstatic look on her face.

Ginny grew tighter and tighter around him and he finally let go of his restrains and let himself come with a low grunt, spilling his seed into her womb.

"Ginevra!"

The added pressure of his semen inside of her was the last stroke it took Ginny to come, her walls pulsing around his cock and milking him out of the last drop of his cum while she cried out his name. Severus kept rubbing her clit a bit and thrust a few more times into her, prolonging her orgasm until her expression went blank and she let herself fall back onto the mattress with a long sigh.

He then slowly slid out of her, cleaned them with a wandless spell, leant forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He then lay down against her, placing a protective arm around her.

"Professor?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Yes, miss Weasley?" Severus mimicked.

"Are you still planning on giving me life-long detention?"

"Of course, Ginevra. I don't intend to let you go fast. You are mine now, remember".

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Thank you very much for reading! I would love a review to this, it really isn't my usual style, but I loved going out of my comfort zone to write this! Please tell me what you thought!


	4. Rougher

« Oh Ginevra … » Severus groaned « wait … I can have a student coming in for detention any minute … »

But Ginny only smiled at him and continued bobbing her head up and down his impressive length, kneeling under his desk while he was still seated.

« Gin' … » he grunted, running a hand through her wild locks against his will. The sight of her pretty pink lips around him, and how she hollowed her cheeks to suck him off … it was nearly enough to have him coming right away, even though she had just started.

When he felt his balls tighten, Ginny suddenly released his cock with a little popping sound and looked up to him, rubbing his legs with both hands. « But Severus, I also have a detention to serve, don't you remember? » she mused.

Severus opened his mouth to throw a sarcastic line at her, but someone suddenly knocked on the door. Not knowing how he'd explain what a student was doing underneath his desk, he simply pulled his chair closer to his table so that his throbbing erection was hidden behind the dark wood.

« Come in » he ordered in his slow, steady voice, doing his best to sound bored.

« Good evening Professor Snape » the student greeted him as she entered his office. Ginny instantly recognised her voice. What on Earth was Luna doing here? When did she get herself detention? And why didn't she tell her?

But Ginny's mind quickly clouded with desire when she realised how close Severus's dick was from her face. He didn't put it back in his pants, knowing that it wouldn't fit when it was this hard.

« Miss Lovegood, always so punctual » Severus purred, and Ginny felt a strange feeling building in her stomach. Was it just her, or was Severus actually using his seductive tone on Luna?

« I didn't want to disappoint you, Sir » Luna sheepishly answered in a submissive tone that Ginny never heard on her before. And for sure, she saw Severus's cock twitch at her words. You have to be kidding me, Ginny thought, he's actually getting harder. Was it possible that Luna had quite the same plans as she did on her first detention?

« The best way not to disappoint me further tonight, Miss Lovegood, will be to go to the Potions classroom and clean every shelf and every bottle in that room. You won't return to your dormitory until you are done with this task. Did I make myself … » Severus stopped mid-sentence for Ginny's mouth had suddenly retrieved his dick, her tongue slowly swirling around its head.

« Professor, are you alright? » Luna asked, seeing that he had suddenly gripped the edge of his table.

« Of course, I am al … » he gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning when the head of his cock met Ginny's throat. The little vixen knew exactly what she was doing! He inhaled sharply and pursued « I am perfectly fine Miss Lovegood. Now take your belongings and … go to the … Potions classroom »

Merlin's beard! Ginny had just vanished Severus's pants and was now fondling balls all the while taking him deep down her throat, driving him completely mad.

« Are you really sure you … »

« LEAVE! » Severus snapped at her for he suddenly felt one of Ginny's fingers pushing at his anal opening. Puzzled, Luna looked back one last time and finally left his office. As soon as the door closed, Ginny pushed her finger completely in Severus's opening, grazing his prostate with every thrust.

Severus clenched his eyes shut at the feeling, utterly astonished at how good it felt. « Ginevra » he grunted, bucking up his hips to meet her mouth, so close from painting her throat white. Ginny then hooked her finger inside of him and added some tongue to her mouth-work and Severus finally came, spilling his seed inside her. Ginny swallowed it all before she released him member, beaming with a content smile.

As soon as he recovered, Severus lifted from his chair, grabbed Ginny by her hair and pulled her up. Ginny winced in pain and quickly rose to her feet to appease the tension on her scalp, not knowing what was happening to her. But she had only just emerged from his desk that Severus turned her around and bent her over his desk.

"Sev', what are you …" Ginny started, but she was cut off by a gag that suddenly appeared between her lips. Soon after, her hands were tied behind her back and she could no longer move.

"What were you thinking?" Severus harshly asked, slapping her arse through her skirt. "Were you being jealous, maybe?" he pursued, slapping her other arse cheek.

Ginny closed her eyes to concentrate on the sting of her sensitive flesh, not disliking the feeling. "You used your sex voice" she argued, earning herself a third slap.

Severus only hissed at her and lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His dick instantly started to harden up again and he allowed himself to caress her arse cheeks for a second before he slapped her again. But this time, Ginny let out a soft moan that betrayed her arousal – not that her smell didn't already stand out to attention.

The Potions Master smirked to himself and opened one of his drawers with a quick wave of his wand. He pulled out a few of his favourite toys and aligned them on the side of the desk. This would be fun.

He decided to start off with one of his favourites; a cat-o-nine-tails that he had crafted himself. He picked it up and let its ends softly glide against his student's thighs, causing her to shiver and be covered in goose bumps. She wriggled her arse a bit, trying to increase the contact, and Severus took the lead and lifted the whip to hit her right cheek.

"Mhh" Ginny called out, still muffled by her gag. The whip tails left nine beautiful red mark on her ivory cheek and Severus thought it was only too unfair that her other cheek was still untarnished. He lifted the cat-o-nine-tails again and slapped the other cheek, eliciting another cry from Ginny, though this time it came closer to a moan.

"That was for your little stunt" Severus snarled, while putting the whip aside and roughly cupping Ginny severed flesh. "Ughh" Ginny muttered in discomfort. Yet she couldn't hide how much she had loved her treatment, for some of her juices were already dripping down her thighs.

"You like that" Severus appreciated, collecting some of her fluids and running his fingers up her thighs until her reached her cunt. There, he lazily spread her folds and started running his digits up and down her slit, causing the sweetest sounds to escape Ginny's lips. Feeling how wet she was, Severus couldn't fight his urge to taste her. He knelt behind her, roughly grabbed her hips and buried his face between her legs.

He plunged his tongue deep inside her, already wishing it was his cock, and he heard Ginny trying to call out his name. Feeling her tighten around his tongue, he pulled out and spread her legs to reach the rest of her. He then slowly, so tantalizingly slowly, licked up her slit until he finally reached her clit. There, he expertly flicked his tongue over it, getting steadily faster and stronger, humming in pleasure at Ginny's muffled moans.

When her legs started shaking, he drew his tongue back to her opening and fucked her avidly, while reaching around with one of his hands to rub her clit. Under his ministrations, she shook so strongly see merely seemed to be convulsing out of pleasure, steadily building up to her orgasm. She felt so hot and aroused and horny and wet and everything Severus did just felt perfect and … Severus suddenly pinched her clit and she came so hard she squirted into his mouth crying out his name.

Pleased with his work, Severus rose to his feet and licked the remaining of her cum off his lips, loving how, even though she just came, Ginny was already spreading her legs again. He smirked to himself and started stroking his cock that was now rock hard again. He needed to hear her, he suddenly thought and vanished her gag.

"Safe word?" he asked, while choosing his next toy.

"None" Ginny purred, still a little exhausted from her orgasm. Severus smirked to himself and cast a spell to his dildo to have it buzz lightly. He then put it against Ginny's slit, gathering her nectar and resting its tip against her now overly-sensitive clit.

"Sev' … Please … Stop teasing …" the redhead moaned. She wanted him so bad. She had wanted his cock inside of her ever since she slid under his desk to suck him off. Severus finally obliged, roughly pushing the thick toy into her cunt at once. Ginny winced a bit, but after Severus's snake, this was nothing.

Though she regretted that it wasn't him pounding into her, she started to roll her hips to increase the friction, loving the vibrations inside of her pussy. If only he could move it a bit faster, she thought. After the spanking and whipping, she wanted it rougher, she wanted him to claim her for real this time. She wanted him to … at that thought, Severus withdrew the dildo from her, only to replace it with his cock.

"Yes! Yes! Severus! I missed your cock so bad!" she moaned, meeting his thrusts. She was in heaven. She wished she could have him inside of her forever. She wished he would bend her over his desk more often, taken her when she was so vulnerable. Ramming his cock inside of her like he did, maybe even while someone watched. He would rut into her like an animal and tell all Hogwarts that she was his.

Good, Severus thought, she was so focused on her pleasure that she wouldn't even see it coming. He increased his speed a bit and grabbed the dildo that was now soaked with her juices. He held it so that the tip was just an inch from her anal opening, and he bent over to whisper into her ear.

"Do you like this, slut? Do you feel fulfilled, or do you need more?" he huskily whispered.

"I want more Sev'! Please give me more!" Ginny begged him.

"Very well" Severus said. And while he lifted himself up, he pushed half the dildo into her arse with one hard push.

"Oohh" Ginny cried out. It felt so … dirty and uncomfortable and … Severus was already pushing it further in, stretching her wider than she ever thought her arse could go, all the while pounding into her pussy like there was no tomorrow. "How is that, Ginny? How is it to have both your holes filled by your nasty professor? Did you ever put something in your tight arse before?"

"I …" Ginny panted. Her arse started to feel really good, now that the dildo was fairly settled in her and buzzing steadily. But combined with Severus's strong thrusts, it was enough to drive her crazy. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. "I sometimes put a finger in … wishing … imagining … it was your cock" she admitted between two moans.

"I knew it, you filthy little vixen" Severus approved, reaching down to play with her clit again. Ginny closed her eyes shot. It was just everywhere, her arse, her cunt, her clit, everything felt so damn good. And the best of it was that Severus never took care of undressing her. He just fucked her from behind with her clothes on like a slut, rough like she always thought he would be.

Just when she thought she'd finally come, Severus suddenly pulled out and turned her around with an impressive strength, only to push his huge cock back into her cunt. "Look at me. I want to see your face when you come" he purred, very close himself. Ginny got lost into his dark black eyes, moaning, calling his name, losing all sense of self-control. It was building inside of her again, her lower stomach was tensing, her legs were shaking violently, her back was arched and finally, finally she came.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed out as the Potions Master rode out his own orgasm. He thrust into her a few more times and she fell limb against the table. The bindings around her wrists vanished and she let her head fall to the side, only to see Luna standing in the doorway, shirt open and her hand stuck in her knickers.

…

To be continued?


End file.
